Tentation
by Kyurane
Summary: [Oneshot ScarLust] C'est un monstre. Il la hait. Elle n'est qu'un simulacre de forme de vie né de l'Alchimie. Si lointaine. Et en même temps si accessible...


**Titre : **Tentation**  
Autrice :** Kyûrane  
**Source :** FullMetal Alchemist  
**Genre : ** one-shot, POV de Scar, angst...  
**Couple :** ... Z'allez pas me croire... Et naon, pas de GreedKim cette fois-ci... Mais une Scar/Lust XDD  
**Disclaimer :** Nope, les personnages sont toujours pas à moi... Sinon, je les aurais offerts tout de suite à Koyo pour qu'elle fasse ce qu'elle en veut XD

_  
Ce petit one-shot très éloigné de mes habitudes est dédié à Koyomi, la personne la plus géniale qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer...  
Je t'adore ma Koyo, et je me demande vraiment ce que je ferais sans toi... Faudrait t'inventer si tu n'existais pas !  
En tout cas, j'espère que tu prendras plaisir à lire cette fic, et qu'elle correspondra à ce que tu espérais..._

Joyeux anniversaire mamour.

Lust.

Ce nom reflétait tellement bien ce qu'était sa propriétaire.  
Un péché.  
Une créature ignoble qui n'aurait jamais du exister.  
Pas même en pensée.  
Pas même dans les pires cauchemars.

Et pourtant, ce monstre vivait. Si on pouvait appeler ça vivre.  
Evoluait au beau milieu d'êtres humains inconscients de leur propre faiblesse, de leur vulnérabilité presque touchante.  
Sentait la caresse du vent dans sa chevelure, et la douce chaleur du soleil sur sa peau.  
Un simulacre de forme de vie né de l'Alchimie. Cette pratique contre-nature qui violait toutes les lois de Dieu.

L'Alchimie.  
Certains la considéraient comme un vrai miracle.  
Mais on ne pouvait prétendre imiter le Tout-Puissant impunément.  
Et ce corps parfait à la peau laiteuse n'était qu'une coquille vide.  
Un écrin de velour sans sa perle d'âme.  
Un macabre reflet hideusement marqué du sceau de l'Hérésie.

La première fois qu'il l'avait rencontrée, il avait cru que jamais il ne pourrait souffrir autant qu'à ce moment-là.  
Cruelle erreur.  
La descente aux Enfers qui suivit lorsqu'il comprit ce qu'elle était à présent pouvait se targuer d'être pire que la Mort.

C'était elle, et une Abomination à la fois.  
C'était sa silhouette, son visage bien formé, ses bras à la peau si douce, ses cheveux sombres, brillants et soyeux.  
Mais ses yeux étaient violets et dépourvus de tendresse.  
Son corps était dévoilé sans honte à la vue de tous.  
Et son âme était inexistante.  
Ce n'était qu'une image déformée de la bien-aimée de son frère, une pécheresse manipulatrice...  
Un affront à sa mémoire.

Elle, qui hantait ses souvenirs.  
Elle, l'antithèse complète de cette créature artificielle.  
Elle, si douce, si tendre, si franche.  
Ele, si fidèle, si persévérante, si attachante.  
Elle, un ange de bonté, l'incarnation de la foi.  
Elle, si attentionnée avec lui, si proche...

... et si inaccessible en même temps.

Il avait caché ses sentiments, parce qu'il n'avait pas le droit, parce qu'elle n'était pas pour lui, parce que c'était interdit.  
Ishbala le testait, et il ne devait pas succomber.  
Résister.  
Combattre cette partie de lui, impie.  
Il avait accepté cette nouvelle épreuve qui lui était imposée.  
Repoussé ses instincts primaires au plus profond de lui.  
Lacéré, piétiné, broyé son coeur pour en extraire le Mal.

Et alors qu'il croyait avoir totalement éradiqué son désir contre-nature, voilà qu'elle réapparaissait.  
Sa simple vue avait ravivé en lui un feu tenace qui couvait sous la cendre depuis une décennie.  
Un fol espoir qui renaissait des débris de son coeur lapidé.  
La flamme qui lui causait autrefois une douleur lancinante était de retour.  
Il avait don repris la lutte.  
Celle qui avait été la sienne pendant des années.

Seulement cette fois-ci, il se rend compte que c'est un peu différent.  
Ce n'est pas elle. C'est... quelqu'un d'autre.  
Ou plutôt autre chose. Il ne doit pas se laisser entraîner par le Malin. Ce n'est même pas une personne.

Pourtant, même cette pensée ne l'aide pas à tenir.  
L'illusion est si parfaite... Si proche... Si _accessible_...  
Parfois il plonge son regard dans ces yeux violets.  
Il sait qu'il ne devrait pas, mais c'est plus fort que lui.  
Et derrière l'impasssiblité et la froide cruauté affichée, il voit une ouverture, une faille.  
Une immense interrogation, un doute désespéré qui fait vaciller la barrière entre l'inhumain et l'humain.  
Qui la rapproche inexorablement de lui.

Puis soudain, affolé, brutalement conscient de sa faiblesse, il bat en retraite.  
Honteux de s'être laissé entraîner hors de la Lumière.  
Car dans ces orbes améthystes, il a vu se refléter aussi ses propres péchés.

Alors dans ces moments-là, il prie. Il fuit. Il se cache. Il tue au nom de Dieu.  
Pour étouffer l'espoir tenace qui le fait vibrer.  
Pour oublier le désir montant qui lui brûle les entrailles.  
Pour tenter de faire taire la petite voix au fond de lui, qui, insidieusement, devient toujours plus forte, plus puissante...

_... "Si tu pouvais changer le passé, le ferais-tu vraiment ?" _

God I must confess...  
... I do envy the sinners.

A sin for him  
Desire within  
A burning veil  
For the bride too dear for him  
A sin for him  
Desire within  
Fall in love with your deep dark sin

She is my sin - Nightwish.

**Owari.**

... Ben c'est agréable. Finalement les mots sont sortis plus facilement que prévu. Peut-être que, parce que mine de rien, ce couple me touche beaucoup...  
Merci de m'avoir incité à tenter l'expérience ma Koyo...  
Et encore joyeux anniversaire _my little devil_...

Kyûrane


End file.
